


Семейные хроники клана Рау

by Eidemaiden



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidemaiden/pseuds/Eidemaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cцены из семейной жизни цетагандийцев.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семейные хроники клана Рау

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: упомянутые в тексте юный Фирн и почтенный Хар - герои фика «Победивший платит». Хенн Рау - герой, придуманный Жоржеттой.

_«Поистине разумный обычай - когда молодого человека, едва вступающего в жизнь и в круг обязанностей, берет под свою опеку покровитель, старше годами…»_

_(«Победивший платит», Жоржетта и_ _Mister_ ___ _Key_ _)_

 

Родственные связи в нашей Империи, чтящей традиции, всегда играли большую роль. Ступень в иерархии, клановость, многочисленность родни – все это сокровища, которые составляют богатство истинного сына Цетаганды. Высоким положением и связями клан Рау в большой степени обязан крови благородной аут-леди, моей почтенной бабки. И я горд, что мои дочери стали настоящим украшением супругов, коих я им выбрал из знатнейших аристократических Домов. И Мейна, и Дейна принадлежат к свите аут-леди, младший сын, Инэро, служит при дипломатическом корпусе, за их будущее я спокоен, поэтому мои обязанности Старшего клана в последнее время касались лишь финансовых вопросов, но не родственных. И так продолжалось, пока кузен Дженир Рау, не обратился ко мне, как к родичу, главе клана и не последнему человеку среди сановников Небесного Господина, с просьбой о покровительстве для свого сына, юного Хенна. Брат с супругой отбывали в другую сатрапию по делам службы, а племянника моего оставляли в столице Ро-Кита, ближе к центру Империи. Насколько я знал, Хенн был юношей не лишенным талантов, однако совершенно чуждым дисциплине, поэтому в просьбе кузена выражалась также надежда, что влияние человека военного и ученого, коим я являюсь, избавит его отпрыска от излишнего легкомыслия и склонности к разбрасыванию.

Хенн оказался весьма миловидным и обаятельным, хоть и излишне эмоциональным юношей. Прежде такой тихий и просторный, мой особняк по прошествии недели пребывания в нем племянника казался переполненным сонмом жизнерадостных и ярких рыжеволосых озорников. Я как-то застал Хенна даже в святая-святых – своем кабинете, - но, выдворив его за ухо вон и понимая любопытную и неуемную натуру племянника, ограничился лишь мягким выговором, который был принят с должным смирением. Впрочем, хоть мы с супругой порой и вспоминали с ностальгией прежние спокойные времена, Хенн отличался некоторым чувством такта и несомненно добрым сердцем, что делало его присутствие в моем доме в достаточной степени выносимым.

Освоившись в новой обстановке, юный Рау обнаружил еще одну характерную черту своей натуры – потрясающую любвеобильность. Едва вступив в пору цветения, юноша со всем пылом, присущим его возрасту, отдавал свои силы изучению самых приятных наук, в чем достиг известных успехов, судя по влиянию, кое оказывало его присутствие на некоторых моих коллег. Даже на обычно бесстрастном лице Инэро, сторонника традиционных отношений, я порой ловил нехарактерное изумленное выражение после общения с кузеном.

Супруга моя души не чаяла в Хенне, приходила в восторг от его милой непосредственности и с удовольствием коротала вечера в его обществе, найдя в лице племянника благодарного ценителя искусства создания Поющих Песков, в коем она была мастерицей. Иногда, возвращаясь со службы, я заставал в Малой гостиной поистине идиллическую картину – Талла полулежала в кресле, ее белые руки порхали над прозрачной, парящей в воздухе сферой, в которой в причудливом танце свивались разноцветные песчинки, создавая неповторимую мелодию, чутко улавливаемую и в несколько сотен раз усиленную микро-мембранами сферы. Хенн сидел на ковре у кресла, положив голову на колени леди, и зачарованно внимал чудесной музыке, не отрывая глаз от завораживающего движения песчинок. Я редко нарушал их спокойное уединение – к сожалению, служба, хоть и почетная, занимает практически весь мой досуг, но был благодарен Хенну за то, что тот скрашивает одиночество Таллы и доставляет радость своим очевидным восхищением ее талантами.

Однако, будучи человеком трезвомыслящим, хоть и не чуждым сентиментальным порывам, я понимал, что племянника не следует излишне баловать, ибо юнцы, чьим капризам с детства потакали обожающие родители, достигнув зрелости, представляют собой не слишком достойное зрелище. Хенн чувствовал мою строгость, но по свойственной ему самонадеянности не оставлял шаловливых попыток привлечь в ряды своих почитателей. Не обладая тонкостью и гибким умом, которые у подобных пылких натур появляются лишь в зрелости, племянник бессознательно применял самые распространенные приемы, чтобы добиться моего расположения. Пристальные взгляды, случайные прикосновения, щекотливые темы для бесед – арсенал юного соблазнителя был огромен, а сам он – довольно настойчив. Признаюсь, Хенн был очень хорош собой и, как я упоминал, весьма обаятелен. Однако в мои годы неповторимость и сложность натуры ценятся выше ее яркости, а племянник мой отличался от юных оболтусов, коих я каждый год обучал науке, лишь цветом волос, поэтому отношение мое к нему оставалось по-родственному ласковым, но требовательным. А если изредка моя рука и награждала заигравшегося Хенна шлепком, то лишь в воспитательных целях.

Впрочем, со временем юноша перенял нежную заботу, с коей принято относиться друг другу в нашей семье, что сгладило бурную его эмоциональность и пошло на пользу характеру и учебе. Прилежность и внимание, которые он демонстрировал временами, не могли не рождать гордость племянником хотя бы потому, что были явно несвойственны его натуре, и я старался по мере сил поощрять в Хенне их проявление.

\- Дядя Ренн, - племянник вышел встречать меня со службы и с присущей ему непоседливостью вертелся рядом, пока я передавал слуге верхнюю накидку и смывал дорожную пыль с рук в сосуде с ароматизированной водой, - у вас в последнее время очень усталый вид, так что я взял на себя смелость приготовить ванну с расслабляющими и освежающими маслами. Как утверждал парфюмер, новая смесь ароматов просто творит чудеса!

 

\- Весьма тактичное замечание, Хенн, - вздохнул я, с удовлетворением проследив, как юноша, спохватившись, заливается краской. Однако погрешу против истины, если не отмечу, что был приятно удивлен неожиданным жестом, как и явно серьезной подготовкой его сопровождающей. Поэтому я смягчился и уже с улыбкой потрепал его по пышному хвосту на затылке, - с удовольствием проверю профессионализм твоего парфюмера.

Племянник просиял, довольный, и повел меня к одной из больших ванных зал, коих в моем доме всего три, и служат они для отдохновения в приятной дружеской компании и вкушения особо изысканных удовольствий, которые не терпят суеты и требуют особой атмосферы, воспламеняющей чувственность. Признаюсь, поэтому меня слегка насторожил выбор помещения, хотя Хенн, казалось, оставил попытки перевести наши отношения из родственных в более игривые. И обстановка ванной, в тщательной продуманности которой я видел еще один тревожный знак, лишь подогрела мою настороженность: изысканные ароматы натуральных эфирных масел (меня тут же заинтересовали связи племянника, коим он был обязан знакомству с настоящим художником среди парфюмеров), парящие свечи, создающие мягкий полумрак, негромкая музыка, мелодия которой органично вплеталась в картину уюта, полную неги и тайных обещаний. Однако я был впечатлен. И не видел причин лишать себя удовольствия опробовать, что еще приготовил мне Хенн, чьи таланты, как я видел, раскрываются со всей полнотой только в делах, весьма далеких от тех, что принесли бы пользу его карьере.

Вода в бассейне была чуть теплее, чем я привык, - племянник полагался на свой вкус, - однако бархатная пена и идеальное сочетание ароматов, среди которых я, наконец, различил успокаивающую лаванду, иланг-иланг, что помогает расслабиться после дня, наполненного суетой, кардамон, снимающий умственную усталость, панацею для ученого, фенхель, освежающий мысли, - искупали все неудобства. Я откинул голову на бортик, позволяя воде смыть треволнения и заботы, прикрыл глаза и благодарно улыбнулся сияющему от гордости Хенну, который присел рядом на циновку, опустив голые ноги в теплую пену. Вскоре деликатные пальцы принялись перебирать пряди моих волос, а приятный баритон, в коем я с удивлением признал обычно громкий голос племянника, - тихо подпевать музыке. Сквозь ленивую дрему я не мог не восхититься предусмотрительностью Хенна, который, подобно истинному представителю военной касты, провел наступление по всем фронтам, купая мои органы чувств в атмосфере блаженства и притупляя свойственную мне обычно бдительность.

Пена постепенно оседала, мелодичный напев плавно перетек в оду «белоснежным волосам» и «изумрудным глазам» некоего неприступного воина, я чувствовал, как пальцы Хенна подбираются все ближе к шее, и понял, что этот вечер романтической поэзии пора завершать. Может быть, и следовало осадить нахального мальчишку резким замечанием, однако приятная телесная расслабленность настраивала на благодушный лад.

\- Мальчик мой, - обратился я мягко к почтительно внимающему мне племяннику. Тот придвинулся ближе с милой улыбкой на устах, - позволь на правах старшинства дать тебе отеческий совет. Те приемы, что уместны при соблазнении сентиментальных юных натур, нелепейшим образом не подходят, когда имеешь дело с гем-полковниками, превосходящими тебя возрастом на добрые три десятка лет, - лицо Хенна вытянулось, и я, вздохнув, погладил его по щеке, - твое общество доставляет мне радость, дорогой, но не требуй большего.

Я поднялся из воды, заворачиваясь в банный халат, – после походной жизни кожа моя не выносит ионных полотенец. Племянник встал следом, не сводя с меня полного непонимания и почти детской растерянности взора.

\- Ванная была чудесной, - заверил я его, уже собираясь выходить, и лицо Хенна мгновенно расцвело шкодливой улыбкой.

\- Тогда я постараюсь почаще ее для вас готовить, дядюшка, - заявил он самодовольно. Ну не наглый ли юнец?

***

Вскоре даже Хенну стало не до забав – приблизился конец полугодия, традиционная пора экзаменов в Саду Доблести. Теперь Талле, к ее разочарованию, приходилось коротать вечера в одиночестве – я не давал племяннику спуску, заставляя усердно учиться. Негоже потворствовать протекционизму, я не желал, чтобы Хенн получал поблажки за то, что является моим родичем, поэтому спрашивал с него бОльшего прилежания, чем с остальных курсантов. Он страдал и сетовал на домашнюю тиранию, но подчинялся. Сам я попутно «расправлялся», по меткому выражению одного из коллег, со своим курсом (ибо справедливо считаю, что пятимерная математика, преподаваемая мною, является наиважнейшим предметом для будущих навигаторов, и требую по нему блестящих знаний) и готовился к приему Светоча наук Небесной Империи и куратора столичного Сада Доблести, в коем имею удовольствие преподавать. Советник Небесного Господина, Син Шена, был также моим старым другом, поэтому и в особняке за неделю до его визита стояла суматоха, которая, боюсь, сослужила мне дурную службу, поспособствовав неприятному происшествию, жертвой коего я невольно оказался.

После легкого ужина и неизменно приятной застольной беседы, во время которой я представил непривычно молчаливого племянника и поинтересовался благополучием клана Шена, младшему отпрыску коего, Фирну, я несколько лет назад имел честь наречь имя, мы с Сином удалились в кабинет для обсуждения текущих дел. Такое качество, как самообладание, с юности известно каждому гем-лорду, а приближенный к Небесному Господину политик лорд Шена – настоящий искусник в этом умении. Поэтому, когда маска дружелюбной любезности слетела с его лица, уступив место разочарованию, я почувствовал неожиданную тревогу и невольную жалость к тому, кто вызвал недовольство моего друга. Как выяснилось через некоторое время, этим несчастливцем был я сам.

\- Ренн, как тебе вероятно известно, комиссия, в которой состою и я, сегодня принимала экзамены у старшего курса, - начал Син с мрачной серьезностью, которую я за ним давно не замечал, - у твоего курса. И знания, которые показала подавляющая часть курсантов, ни в коей мере не сообразуются с исключительно высокими баллами, проставленными тобой в базе контрольных ведомостей. Как вы это объясните, гем-полковник, господин профессор Ренн Рау?

На несколько долгих секунд я опешил – не только от того, что был отчитан как желторотый юнец, но и от абсурдности обвинения.

\- При всем уважении, лорд-советник, - ответил я с бОльшей холодностью, чем намеревался (боюсь, самообладание у меня не столь железное, как у Сина), - я редко ставлю «исключительно высокие баллы», как вы изволили выразиться, и тем более не ставил на этом потоке, подавляющая часть которого, что, безусловно, вы успели заметить, чрезвычайно нерадива.

Лорд Шена посмотрел мне в глаза ястребиным взором и, наконец, позволил себе расслабиться.

\- Хвала Небесам, - заметил он, - я было подумал, что ты на старости лет изменил своей строгости по отношению к этим лоботрясам или, что еще фантастичнее, ухитрился увлечься каким-нибудь смазливым созданием и пойти на поводу его прихотей.

Только Син позволяет себе в разговоре со мной подобный фамильярный тон и не рискует быть при этом неправильно понятым. Однако я все равно чувствовал себя так, будто получил пощечину – нет сильнее оскорбления, чем поставленная под сомнение профессиональная этика.

\- Что с ведомостями, милорд? – требовательно спросил я, - не в ваших привычках шутить с подобной жестокостью.

\- Посмотри сам, - посоветовал он с усталостью, махнув рукой в сторону комма, - похоже, с тобой действительно сыграли злую шутку.

И я мог лишь согласиться с этим - все ведомости, кои я кропотливо заполнял в течение полугодия, оказались непоправимо и безнадежно измененными – с таким обилием блестящих студентов я не сталкивался за весь опыт преподавания. Син, стоявший рядом, сочувственно вздохнул.

\- Боюсь, тебе предстоит бездна работы по исправлению содеянного, дорогой, - сказал он с деликатностью, явно демонстрирующей его неловкость и доброе отношение, - поэтому позволь откланяться. Само собой разумеется, сей досадный инцидент не станет достоянием гласности.

Счастливейший человек тот, чьи друзья так ему преданны. Я оказался в неоплатном долгу перед Сином, ибо нет позорнее обвинения для преподавателя, чем двурушничество и халатность. Однако на тот момент гораздо больше меня заботило, как именно неизвестным удалось проникнуть в комм, защищенный от атак извне всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми криптозащитами, разработанными специально по моему заказу лучшими специалистами по информационной безопасности столицы.

Проводив дорогого гостя, я с головой погрузился в проверку и настройку комма, в попытке обнаружить следы неизвестного злоумышленника. И каково же было мое удивление, каково же смятение и негодование я почувствовал, обнаружив вредоносный код и разобравшись, как мог он попасть в комм, и как действовал! От внешних проникновений мои данные были защищены, но я и не думал, что удар будет нанесен изнутри, и троянским конем окажется кто-то из домашних, из тех, с кем я делил кров! А кто был достаточно ловок, чтобы проникнуть в мой кабинет, в мой комм, изменить ведомости? Кому мог понадобиться столь специфический предмет приложения деструктивной деятельности? К сожалению, личность преступника стала мне ясна в одночасье, и, Небесный Господин мне свидетель, никогда не испытывал я столь сильного стыда и негодования! Я заботился о мальчишке как о собственном сыне, а он отплатил мне поистине черной неблагодарностью!

Я приказал тотчас позвать племянника, однако слуги доложили, что он покинул дом едва ли не сразу после того, как мы с Сином уединились в кабинете. То ли воспользовался оказией отлынить от учебы, то ли понесся к своим сообщникам из первых рук узнавать о прошедшем столь позорном для меня экзамене, решил я. Мое доброе отношение к Хенну сменилось презрением, тем более горьким, что я осознавал всю глубину былой привязанности к негодному юнцу. Воистину, разочарование родителей, узнавших, что нутро их отпрыска прогнило насквозь, не поддается измерению. Боюсь, если бы в тот момент племянник попался мне под горячую руку, младшая ветвь семьи Рау оказалась бы навек опозоренной.

Однако, к своему счастью, Хенн успел избежать немедленной кары, и я решил, что в гораздо большей степени полезным будет обратиться к специалисту и очистить комм от шпионской программы, чем предаваться бесплодным эмоциям, так что, не теряя более ни секунды, приказал подавать машину.

***

\- Милорд Рау! – интонации эскулапа от электроники Диллы Бейтса выдавали его непритворную озадаченность, - до чего ж сегодняшний день полон чудес! - он энергично потряс мою руку – по рассеянности, свойственной людям, бОльшую часть своей жизни проводящим в общении с техникой, Дилла редко вспоминал о правилах приличия, поэтому экстравагантное поведение его меня нисколько не удивило.

\- И чем же он чудесен? – спросил я, следуя за хозяином и с трудом скрывая нетерпение – любезная беседа в столь неуравновешенном состоянии духа давалась мне с трудом.

\- За сегодня меня навестили всего два человека, - охотно поделился Дилла, подвигая мне стул, - и оба – члены семьи Рау. Ну не изумительное ли совпадение! – и он с энтузиазмом потер ладони, не ведая, какое смятение поднялось в моей душе при его словах.

\- И кто же вас навещал ранее? – поинтересовался я самым небрежным тоном.

\- Этот смешной мальчик, ваш племянник, - радостно и бестактно возвестил гений криптозащиты, - интересовался утилитой для борьбы с вирусными программами, - он неожиданно почти непристойно подмигнул мне, - юные особы в наши дни часто подхватывают всякую заразу, следуя на поводу своих слабостей.

Я натянуто улыбнулся в ответ и поспешил свернуть свой визит – было совершенно ясно, зачем конкретной юной особе понадобилась полезная утилита, и где эта юная особа сейчас пребывает. Желая поймать племянника с поличным, я распрощался с Бейтсом и приказал как можно быстрее ехать домой, размышляя по пути, чем Хенн мог расплатиться со специалистом, ежели всеми финансами его заведовал я, и почему Дилле пришло в голову упомянуть именно данный способ «подхватывания заразы».

***

Как я и предполагал, племянник мой обнаружился в кабинете. Склонившись над комм-пультом, он подпрыгивал в нетерпении, пытаясь, видимо, ритуальными плясками ускорить процесс работы утилиты. Я резко хлопнул дверью. Хенна будто ветром отнесло от стола, он застыл вспуганным зайцем, растеряв свою обычную словоохотливость. Я в два шага пересек кабинет и взглянул на экран – программа заканчивала свою работу, сигнализируя о найденных резидентных процедурах длинным списком. Список этот внезапно привел меня в столь сильное бешенство – видимо, послужив наглядным доказательством случившегося предательства, - что я, развернувшись, отвесил племяннику сильнейшую пощечину. Тот отступил на шаг, схватившись за щеку, однако очнулся от ступора и, покраснев от обиды, ринулся в наступление.

\- Дядя… - он запнулся, поймав красноречивое выражением моего лица, - милорд, я объясню, я не думал, что у вас будут неприятности, я никогда бы не…

Я отмахнулся от его сбивчивых оправданий.

\- В твоем возрасте пора начать думать, Хенн, - резкий тон заставил юношу опустить глаза, - ты знаешь, какой урон моей репутации могли нанести этот мерзейший поступок и твое преступное легкомыслие? Не только преподавательская карьера, даже свобода моя могли пострадать, окажись у кода, который ты занес в комм, другая цель! Ты хоть имеешь представление, информация какого уровня секретности хранится в моих базах?!

Во время моей речи племянник бледнел все сильнее, судя по всему, вспомнив, к каким данным я имею доступ, будучи гем-полковником космофлота. Я же успел несколько остыть – все же знание людей не подвело меня, как я начал было опасаться - действия Хенна не содержали злого умысла, скорее всего, они были продиктованы юношеской глупостью и романтическим авантюризмом. Что ни в коей мере не оправдывало племянника, однако и не требовало жестоких карательных мер. Я опустился в кресло.

\- Теперь я разрешаю тебе объясниться, но придерживайся сути, будь добр, - Хенн закусил губу и запрокинул голову, видимо, стараясь сдержать слезы унижения, однако, к его чести, быстро взял себя в руки.

\- В мои намерения никогда не входило навредить вам, милорд, - заявил он негромко, старательно контролируя голос, - меня... уверяли, что программа не нанесет никакого ущерба данным на комме…

Постепенно племянник увлекся рассказом и перестал напоминать своим видом провинившегося ученика, эмоциональность его взяла верх, и я очень ярко представил себе все развитие имевших место роковых событий.

Как оказалось, некий сердечный друг, имени которого Хенн, будучи настоящим рыцарем (сиречь, слепым и безмозглым в своем благородстве) отказался назвать, испытывая трудности с пятимерной математикой, попросил его о небольшой услуге – поместить в комм небольшую безвредную программу, призванную изменить результаты итогового теста этого самого друга и препятствовать его отчислению с курса. И Хенн, который, естественно, не мог допустить, чтобы возлюбленный пережил подобный позорный опыт, согласился. Каково же было удивление его и возмущение, когда, подслушав наш с Сином разговор («Совершенно случайно, дядя Ренн!»), племянник понял, что его самопожертвованием воспользовался не только вероломный друг, но и половина курса, с коей, как оказалось впоследствии, этот друг взимал плату за повышение оценок. Кипя благородным негодованием и справедливо опасаясь за свою шкуру, Хенн кинулся к негодяю, требуя исправить содеянное. Бывший теперь уже возлюбленный наотрез отказался, посоветовав не волноваться и вести себя тихо. Тогда племянник в отчаянии обратился к Бейтсу, хотя и знал, что это вскорости станет мне известно.

К концу сего повествования я не знал, смеяться мне или плакать, ибо несмотря на то, что проступок оставался вопиющим, его причины были настолько характерны для Хенна, что следовало лишь сетовать на собственную беспечность и потакание его недостаткам.

Видимо, заметив, что гнев мой угас, племянник опустился на ковер рядом с креслом и прижался щекой к моей руке – прекрасно осознавая, наглец этакий, что я не способен противостоять искреннему раскаянию, написанному на его лице. Я покачал головой.

\- Ты поступил весьма необдуманно, Хенн, и продемонстрировал, что еще слишком юн для той свободы, что я тебе предоставил. С этого момента, и пока я не разрешу обратного, твои развлечения ограничатся концертами симфонической музыки в обществе Таллы, Инэро или моем. Остальное же время ты будешь проводить в Саду Доблести за учебой или дома под присмотром, - лицо племянника постепенно вытягивалось, и я ободряюще потрепал его по щеке, - надеюсь, года через четыре, при должном старании, ты достаточно повзрослеешь, дорогой, для представления в Свет в честь совершеннолетия.

Хенн обреченно застонал.

***

В последующие за этим днем, полным треволнений, недели жизнь наша вошла в свою колею. После длительных уговоров я дал «героям», желавшим меня одурачить, целый год на изучение материала, пообещав им на следующих экзаменах показать на живом примере покорение Цетагандой невежественных варваров. Хенн неплохо закрыл учебный год, во многом благодаря тому, что я выполнил свою угрозу, и даже учеба начала казаться племяннику соблазнительной альтернативой безделью. Талла отбыла навестить дочерей, Инэро с досадной редкостью посещал родительский дом, я был занят работой. Достаточно быстро племянник осознал всю бесплодность попыток изменить положение дел и смягчить свой домашний арест, поэтому волей-неволей, изнывая от скуки, он искал себе занятия, коих было, к вящему его разочарованию, невеликое множество, в стенах особняка.

Я время от времени обнаруживал следы его поисковой деятельности, однообразие коих натолкнуло меня на мысль, что наказание обернулось гораздо более серьезным, чем я намеревался его делать. Оставленные на диванах голодиски из коллекции «Шорохи ночи»; недописанные отрывки, сомнительные с точки зрения литературной ценности, однако весьма впечатляющие фантазией автора, видимо в подражании древним выбравшего в качестве основы для своих поэтических изысков рисовую бумагу; несколько грифельных набросков, иллюстрирующих, как я смог разобрать, все те же «Шорохи ночи»… Когда вдохновение оставляло Хенна, он находил успокоение в изнуряющих тренировках в гимнастическом зале и длительных заплывах в бассейне. Право же, не раз я ловил себя на сравнении племянника с мартовским котом, коего жестокосердные хозяева держат взаперти, не давая следовать зову весны.

Одним теплым вечером, когда ночной ветер доносит из сада ароматы летних трав, а хозяева собираются на открытой террасе для наслаждения послеобеденным чаепитием, я заметил несколько скованные движения обычно столь порывистого племянника и его слишком прямую спину – столь гордая осанка и воинственный разворот плеч сделали бы честь даже почтенному гем-генералу Хару. На вопрос о причинах сей одеревенелой позы, Хенн признался, что сильно потянул шею во время одной из тренировок, и теперь любое резкое движение причиняет ему острую боль. Испытывая известное сочувствие к племяннику и легкие угрызения совести из-за причины, заставляющей его столь рьяно не жалеть себя, я приказал слугам приготовить ванную с расслабляющими маслами и пообещал, что займусь несчастным лично для его скорейшего выздоровления. Показалось мне, или в глазах Хенна я действительно уловил опаску?

Длинные мышцы шеи под моими пальцами действительно были натянуты как канаты, племянник охал и ерзал, вполголоса шутливо сетуя на безжалостность эскулапа, однако вскоре массаж достиг нужного эффекта, боль притупилась, и Хенн, вынужденный более не полагаться на ее отвлекающее действие, вспомнил о других, так же нуждающихся во внимании, частях своего тела, и повернулся ко мне с самым жалобным выражением лица.

\- Не мучайте меня, дядюшка, - попросил он, глядя снизу вверх, и его горячее дыхание щекотало мою ладонь, - я ведь давным-давно открылся вам, вы понимаете мои желания как никто другой.

Против этого взгляда влажных зеленых глаз, против мягких губ у моей руки, против шелковой кожи под пальцами и томного сентиментального настроения, владеющего нами этим вечером, не смогли устоять самые крепкие бастионы благоразумия. И я сдавался, покоряя молодое сильное тело, сдавался, целуя алые губы, нежа взглядом, руками и языком огненный затылок, длинную гибкую спину, румяные, нетерпеливо раскрывающиеся под моими ласками ягодицы, стройные ноги и узкие щиколотки. Я капитулировал, не позволив Хенну сделать ни одной атаки, сам атакуя и тем отдавая себя на милость беспечного победителя, не ведающего, какую победу он одержал, и не нуждающегося в этой победе. Но до чего же сладко мое поражение, думал я, раз за разом опускаясь на жадное, послушное и властное одновременно тело, нежно кусая выгнутую шею и гладкие плечи, и как же сладко будет всем, кто покорится тебе, мой прелестный и бессердечный мальчик.

***

Это лето случилось одним из самых жарких и безумных в моей жизни, богатой событиями. Я обучал Хенна терпению и умению наслаждаться тончайшими оттенками любовной игры, заботе и внимании на ложе, безбрежной нежности и сладкой жестокости. Он же восхищал меня умением растворяться в страсти, не только телом, но разумом, душой впитывать наслаждение, отпускать себя и отдаваться воле любовника. Он был ненасытен, жаден и очарователен в своей постоянной жажде удовольствий, и я удовлетворял эту жажду, чувствуя себя в минуты близости его ровесником.

Однако Сад Доблести вновь открыл свои гостеприимные врата для курсантов. Началось следующее учебное полугодие, что было воспринято Хенном с необычайным воодушевлением – я видел, что, хотя общество родственников и доставляет ему удовольствие, ничто не может сравниться с радостью от предвкушения встречи со старыми и новыми знакомцами. Правда, через несколько дней после начала занятий я стал замечать, что племянник все чаще впадает в нехарактерную для него унылую задумчивость, будто тяжелый груз лежал у него на душе, мешая обычно жизнерадостному поведению. Все разрешилось весьма неожиданным образом. Как-то утром Хенн сообщил мне, что заказал для нас прекрасный ужин в недавно открывшемся Доме Услад. Я не сторонник новшеств, но склонен иногда потакать прихотям столь обаятельных созданий, поэтому дал свое согласие. В этот вечер племянник был необычайно предупредителен, льнул ко мне с нежностью и ухаживал, будто хотел завоевать вновь. Поистине, его поведение было весьма любезным, и, судя по взглядам курсантов, в том числе из приснопамятного «черного списка», по интересному стечению обстоятельств коротавших время в главном зале заведения, искусно красноречивым. На лестнице, ведущей в верхние покои, мы едва разминулись с одним из этих курсантов, тот застыл посреди дороги, в смятении переводя взгляд с меня на Хенна и обратно. Но племянника, казалось, странный вид молодого человека не смутил, он улыбнулся лучезарно и, сплетя свои пальцы с моими, елейным голосом пропел:

\- Это третьекурсник Аке Дор, вы ведь знакомы, дядя?

Неожиданно покрасневший курсант поклонился, пробормотав приветствие, я кивнул, и мы продолжили путь.

\- Что же он был так удивлен? – спросил я, когда мы расположились на подушках возле низкого столика, уставленного легкой закуской, и я играл волосами Хенна, устроившего голову на моих коленях.

  
\- Мой достойный друг, - он слегка улыбнулся, - вероятно, полагал, что нежные чувства должны оставаться неизменными, как бы ни поступал их объект.

  
Более ясно намекнуть, что именно это имя дорогой племянник отказался мне выдать всего недавно, было невозможно. И не в первый раз я задумался о том, что, будь Хенн так же хитроумен в вопросах построения будущего, как в актах мести вероломным любовникам, он давно служил бы в Райском Саду.

Мне же оставалось лишь наслаждаться обществом прекрасного и гордого собой спутника, вкушать изысканные деликатесы и вздыхать о впустую растрачиваемых талантах, ибо как бы ни был хорош наставник, он может лишь направлять, подопечные его всегда выбирают собственные дороги и собственные ошибки, опыт зрелости не вложишь в юную голову, а проблема отцов и детей вечна.

 

**Конец**

  _2008 г_


End file.
